One Chance Remake
by YozakiX
Summary: With Battle City long gone the yugioh gang return to school, this time 2 people will have a chance at love! SetoxTeaAnzu Plz R&R. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

One Chance (Remake)

Hey all this is a love story between Tea and Kaiba, I do not own these characters and this is a remake of my original story if anyone remembers. anyways plz R&R no flames and enjoy! Rated PG-13 coarse language.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was the first day of school again; with summer and the battle city tournament long gone the Yugioh gang was ready to enter Domino High once again.

This time love is in the air and two complete opposites will attract...

(Gardner Residence 6am)

Tea wakes up to her ringing alarm clock, she quickly looks at the watch and sees that it is around 6am. She gets up from her comfortable bed and does some minor stretching. After her brief exercise she picks out her uniform from her closet and sets it to the side. She then takes off her clothes and puts on a green bath robe and heads to her personal shower. After she finished taking a shower she looked at her alarm clock it was 6:30am.

Tea: (in her head) Hmmm still early better get dressed and eat breakfast before I get late for the first day of school!...I wonder if Mom hasn't left for work yet...

Lets recap Tea's mom was an important lawyer who was running a busy firm. She would always come home late because she hopes to get all the good things for her daughter that she never got when she was a kid. Tea's father died when she was still young from a sudden heart attack. Every now and then

Tea would visit her father's grave and change the flowers. After her shower Tea put on her school uniform which was a white dress shirt, Blue bowtie, Pink jacket, and her blue skirt. After prepping herself she rushed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before she goes to school. As she stepped into the kitchen she found a posted note on the fridge. The letter read "Honey I left you your allowance money on the counter and 20 dollars for some pizza money. Sorry I had to leave early I'm dealing with an important case anyways love you! Oh ya there are some pop tarts near the toaster.

Tea: (in her head) Poor mom...hopefully she is doing good...

(Front Lawn)

Tea ate the pop tarts, grabbed her knapsack and headed out the front door it was now 7:06am. Tea locked the front door and started walking to the sidewalk. Tea looked at her watch and thought to herself.

Tea: (in her head) Should I walk to school or take the bus... its only 7:10am class doesn't begin in a hour and twenty minutes... I guess I'll walk.

As Tea walked down the street to the main road she saw Joey, and Serenity waiting at the stop light. Joey had a weird look to his face while Serenity was assuring him. Tea walked up to the two of them and said hi.

(Main Road)

Tea: Hey guys!

Joey: Ehhh its Tea! "sigh" School again! I miss dueling!

Tea: (confused look) Ok??? What's wrong with you?

Serenity: hehe I forced Joey to come to school early.

Joey: I know! I should still be sleeping... (arms crossed making a mad face)

Serenity: Come on Joey this year I want you to do better in school ok??? (mad look)

Joey: (looking scared) Ok ok Serenity... (Sarcastically) I promise to do better this year!

Serenity: (scary look) You better! (slaps Joey on the back of the head)

Joey: Owwwhhhh man!

Tea: (LOL) That's what you get Joey!

The lights changed color and the three crossed the street. Meanwhile a long white limo is heading their direction inside was Kaiba typing his new plans to update his new duel disk on his laptop. Kaiba looked stressed out so he decided to look out his window, he saw Tea and a small flash back occurred.

Flashback: How Kaiba saved Tea from getting crushed by the crate.

Seto: (to himself blushing) Tea...wow she looks good in that skirt... "drool" Wait what! Why am I thinking of her anyway... I got better things to think of... heh whatever.

The limo speeds up and heads towards the school. Meanwhile Tea sees the limo and noticed Kaiba staring at her.

Joey: (pointing at the limo) Look at Mr. Money bags getting a lift to school... Man why can't I be rich!

Serenity: Oh hush Joey, stay focus in class and get to university and get a good job !

Joey: Easy for you to say!

Serenity: Joey!

Tea: Ok you two calm down!

Both: (sarcastically) Yes Mom...

Tea: Good now behave children! (LOL)

As the three of them walked Tea was thinking to herself.

Tea: (thinking) Why was Kaiba staring at me... he is kind of cute... What am I thinking...? The guy is an arrogant jerk! But a cute jerk (smiling and blushing)

Joey and Serenity gave Tea a confused look.

Serenity???? Whats so funny????

Joey: Ya Tea?

Tea: Oh its nothing... Let's get to the school and wait for everyone.

Joey: Ok... (confused look)

The three of them continue walking they arrive at Domino high it was now 7:45am. The three of them sit down on one of the school benches to relax it was a good twenty five minute walk.

Joey: (sweating) Man I'm tired! I should have just taken the bus...

Serenity: Tired already? That was a good workout!

Tea: Yup! ()

Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura arrive at the school via public transportation. The four see Tea and the others so they walked up to them.

Yugi: Hey guys!

Joey: Hey Champ!

Tea: Sup Yugi (gives Yugi a hug)

Yugi: (blushing) Hey Tea.

Serenity: Hey Tristan! (hugs Tristan)

Tristan: (smiling at Duke) Hehe nice to see ya!

Duke: (mad face turning to Bakura) That Jerk!

Bakura: Calm down Duke (LOL)

Tea: Enough with the greetings lets go inside already and pick up our schedules!

Yugi: Good Idea let's go!

Ok guys end of chapter working on the next one! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Encounter

(Domino High 8:10am)

The Yugioh gang head inside the school building, they go to the main office to receive there first semester schedules. When they arrived at the main office there was a small line and Kaiba was standing at the end. Tea stood behind Kaiba while the others lined behind her. Tea notices Kaiba so she tries to say hi.

Tea: (smiling) Hey Kaiba, () where you waiting here long?

Seto: (coldly) No, not really.

Joey: (budding in front of Tea) Hey rich boy! Giving my friend trouble?

Seto: Out of the way monkey boy! Can't you see me and Gardner are talking! (mad look)

Joey: Monkey boy! What! (ready to punch Kaiba)

Yugi/Tristan: Come on Joey! (holding Joey back)

Seto: I think you guys should put a leash on him and oh ya neuter that puppy boy while you're at it! (harshly)

Joey: What did you say! (breaks out of the hold and rushes Kaiba)

Seto: (dodging Joey's punch) Take this! (takes Joey's arm and flips him over)

Joey: (on the floor eyes are exed (XX) Errrrrrr.

Kaiba heads into the office takes his schedule looks at the gang and smiles.

Seto: (under his breath) Losers...

The group helps Joey on his feet.

Joey: (holding his back) That Kaiba!

Serenity: It's your fault Joey why must you always try to fight Kaiba.

Duke: Kaiba's a jerk and all but you shouldn't have provoked it.

Student 1: Hey move up already I want my schedule!

Student 2: Ya move!

The group goes in one by one; when they were done they went on the side to look at each other's schedules

Bakura: Who has first period English?

Duke: I do (looking carefully)

Serenity: Same here!

Duke: (holding her hand) I'm looking forward to sitting with you .

Serenity: Oh Duke. (blushing)

Duke: (looking at Tristan and smiling)

Tristan: Duke!!!

Bakura: Calm down Tristan. ("sigh" thinking: Why am I always calming these two???)

Yugi: Hey Tristan what class do u have?

Tristan: I got Math. You?

Yugi: Ya same... How about you Tea?

Tea: (looking at her schedule) Hmmm It says I got Biology... dam it! I'm the loner this year!

Yugi: Wow tough luck... Hey lets all meet up at lunch ok?

All: Ok

Announcement: It is now 8:25am Please head to you first period class which will also be your home room class. Class will begin at 8:30am.

Yugi: Lets all go to our classes before we get late.

Joey: Alrite see you all at lunch.

As everyone went to their separate classes Tea is left alone her first period class was on the 5th floor.

Tea: (in her head) Fifth floor! Errrr I'm alone and all this walking!

(5th floor class 5-B)

As Tea walked in the class she noticed that all the seats were full so she looked around. She didnt see anyone she new except Kaiba sitting in the back table typing on his laptop. Tea walks up to him with a smile.

Tea: Hey Kaiba, is this seat taken?

Seto: (coldly) No go right ahead.

The two stayed silent unitl the class started. The teacher walked in and soon after class began.

Teacher: Hello class my name is Mr. Yoshida and welcome to the world of DNA.

Tea: (in her head) Well this is going to be interesting.

After an hour and half of writing class was over. Kaiba was packing his things and getting ready for the next class. The two stayed silent until Tea started to talk.

Tea: Ummm so Kaiba what's your next class?

Seto: I got Math next...You?

Tea: Hmmm let's see...(looking at her schedule) I guess I'm in your math class as well . Want to walk together?

Seto: Ummm sure... I guess.

As the two left Biology class they went to the math class which was in the 3rd floor. As the two walked side by side the two stayed silent. When they arrived the two sat beside each other. The math class had no one that Tea knew except Kaiba of course.

(3rd floor class 3-E)

Tea: Hey Kaiba can I see your schedule?

Seto: ... (pulls it out and hands it to her)

Tea: Wow looks like we are stuck together this semester. (smiling)

Seto: ...

Tea: (looking mad) What is it Kaiba? You been treating me so coldly even though I'm trying my best to get to know you?

Seto: Listen Gardner I don't need this! (mad)

Tea: Hmmmm whatever. (mad)

The two didn't talk for the whole class as soon as class was done Tea put all her things in her bag and walked out. Kaiba did the same and followed her.

Seto: Hey hold up!

Tea: ... (walking not caring)

Seto: Gardner! (grabs her arm and drags her to the side of the hallway)

Tea: (pushes his hand away) What do you want...

Seto: Look Gardner I'm sorry...

Tea: (surprised) Sorry for what?

Seto: For getting mad at you...

Tea: (LOL)

Seto: What's so funny? (confused)

Tea: (blushing) Were fighting like we are a couple.

Seto: (blushing and looking away) ...

Tea: ...Kaiba I need to ask you something... remember the docks where Joey and Yugi dueled and you saved me from that maniac with the crate ever since then I always wanted to thank you...

Seto: Oh...umm your welcome...

Tea: Whenever I'm around you I feel safe... I don't know... Maybe I ... Like...You... (looking away blushing)

Seto: ...Tea (lifts up her chin and kisses her)

Tea: (in her head) Wow I'm kissing Kaiba!!! 

Seto: (in his head) What is this feeling! And why am I kissing her!

After the kiss the two look away from each other. A brief silence with Tea's bright blue eyes looking at Kaiba dark blue eyes.

Tea: Did that just happen...

Seto: Tea...

Tea: Ya ummmm I got to go...

Tea walks away and leaves Kaiba there to think. As Tea walked very confused she was wondering how did that happen and she thought about Kaiba.

Tea: (in her head) Kaiba... I think I like you a lot... (Tea starts to blush)

As Tea walked, Yugi sees her.

Yugi: Tea!

Tea: (snapping out of her trance) Oh Yugi... hey.

Yugi: What's the matter???

Tea: Oh it's nothing... ummm its lunch already rite?

Yugi: Ya let's get going the guys are waiting at the cafeteria, and Mai is here LOL she was late for math class so she has detention already after school.

Tea: Wow that's terrible LOL on the first day... anyways lets go.

As the two walked away Kaiba was leaning on locker thinking about what he did.

Seto: (in his head) Why did I kiss her... Me and her don't even agree with about anything! But why is she so dam cute! Errrrrrrrrr what am I saying!!! I am going insane! (stomach rumbles) Oh its lunch... I need a walk...

Ok done this chapter working on the next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A change

(Third Floor Hallway)

As Kaiba was heading outside he bumps into Joey, Tristan and Duke. Since it was the lunch break Kaiba ignored them and headed to the staircase, but as usual Joey had a few words to say to him.

Joey: Hey money bags! (mad look)

Seto: What now I got no time to talk…… (walking away)

Joey: That insult were u said u got to neuter me….. Take that back! (eyes glowing red)

Seto: (stops and turns around) ………….. Ya right…..I got no time for your wining puppy boy! Take it like a man and walk away!

Joey: ERRRRRR (rushes Kaiba)

Tristan/Duke: Joey Stop!

It was too late as Joey went for the punch as usual Kaiba would always dodge and toss him to the floor.

Joey: arggggh! (falls face first)

Tristan and Duke help him up.

Seto: Face it monkey boy you can't lay a punch at me! Your all weak compared to me! (Harshly)

Duke: Ya sure we are! (goes in a fighting stance)

Tristan: (making a fist also ready to fight) you pick on our friends Kaiba and you're going down!

Seto: Just try it! (signals them to come forward)

As the fight was about to start Yugi and Tea were looking for the others and see this happening.

Tea: What the heck are you guys doing? (mad look)

Yugi: (calming Tristan and Duke) Come on now guys stop it.

Joey: (holding his head)

Tea: Kaiba did you start this?

Seto: ………………….. (looking away)

Joey: No Tea….. It was me…….

Tea: Then it serves you right…….. Why don't you guys just leave him alone?

Duke: You're actually taking his side?

Tristan: Yeah Joey just wanted to hear an apology from Mr. Rude over there and well he acts like a jerk and tells all of us off.

Seto: (holding his head and looking very annoyed) Look I just want to eat lunch all of you just disappear! (starts to walk away)

Tea: Wait Kaibakun! (starts to follow him)

All: Kaibakun?????? (all looking confused)

(Staircase)

Tea followed Kaiba down the stairs and tries to catch up to him.

Seto: (stops and turns to her) What is it Gardner?

Tea: Kaiba………

Seto: If it's about that kiss…… I don't know what happened ok don't let it bother you…..

Tea: Kaiba I know you're felling it too……. I just want you to trust me ok! (starts to tear) I'm a human right! I make mistakes you make mistakes were all the same! If I like you I can't help it! (starts to cry)

Seto: Gardner……

Tea: Please call me Tea…….

Seto: Tea don't cry…… But fire and ice don't mix!

Tea: But if you combine the two you get still water a calm peace and a see that whatever happens I want to be there!

Seto: Why me……. Don't you like Yugi………

Tea: Yugi is just a friend……

A small silence filled the staircase. Kaiba turns around while Tea is looking at him. Kaiba breaks the silence.

Seto: Umm so Tea would you like to have lunch with me?

Tea: I would love that.

Seto: what about your friends?

Tea: its ok I'll explain to them later. ()

The two head outside the school and across the street they went to the diner it was twelve o'clock and the order a hamburger combo. The two stayed silent but when the food came, Tea started to talk.

(Jack's Diner)

Tea: So Kaibakun have you ate here before?

Seto: Twice…. The food here is good just never got time to eat here cause of work and all. (taking a small bite out of his burger)

Tea: How is work???? Any new games/tournaments coming up?

Seto: (being firm) That's classified.

Tea: Ummmm ok. (smiles at him then starts to eat)

Meanwhile back at the school cafeteria the Yugioh gang was wondering what happened to Tea. The group was all sitting on a round table eating.

Serenity: (just finished buying her food and sits with the guys) Hey guys! Ummmm where's Tea????

Yugi: (sigh) I hope Tea is ok……

Joey: (still holding his back) Stupid Kaiba!

Duke: She followed Kaiba and we haven't seen her since.

Tristan: Ya and she called him Kaibakun????????

Bakura was walking in to the cafeteria with his lunch. He sees yugi and the gang so he sits with them.

Bakura: Hey guys! (eyebrow raised) Ummmm You all look stressed? Are the classes making you all think?

Yugi: Not really just wondering what happened to Tea.

Bakura: Ok??? (sits down)

After explaining what happened, the whole gang was wondering if Tea has a crush on Kaiba. Meanwhile back at the diner Kaiba and Tea finished eating; Kaiba pulls out his wallet and pays for the meal. Tea was going to interrupt him but realized that Kaiba was actually treating her. The two start to walk back to the school it was now 12:30pm.

Tea: (blushing) Thank you for the meal Kaibakun.

Seto: No problem.

Tea linked arms with Kaiba making him blush.

Tea: ………………………… (blushing red)

Seto: …………………….. (blushing red)

Tea: (trying to ease the awkwardness) So Kaibakun we got class English class next.

Seto: I see……………

The two start to think to themselves.

Seto: (in his head) Tea is really nice to me, even though I'm a total jerk to her in the pass……. This feeling for her……. It makes my heart race.

Tea: (in her head) I feel safe when I'm with him………… He Is making my heart pound like a jack hammer!

The two arrive at the school before the bell rang.

Tea: (in her head) Shoot I hope the others don't get mad at me for ditching them to go eat with Kaiba……

Alright done this chapter working on the next one. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: After Noon Madness

Tea and Kaiba walked back to school and made it before the bell. The two rush upstairs to the third floor to room 3-D which was the English class. As the two entered the class at the same time Bakura and Joey were sitting near the window, the only other seats were behind Joey and Bakura. Kaiba gives Joey a stare before he sits behind him while Tea sat behind Bakura.

(Class 3-D English)

Joey: Heh…….

Seto: You got something to say to me?

Joey: Nah…….

Seto: Good now behave puppy boy! (coldly)

Tea: (giggle) puppy boy…….

Bakura and Joey gave Tea a weird look.

Bakura: You find that funny Tea?

Tea: Hehe (looking away) ya a little bit.

Joey: What! (staring at her)

Seto: Haha

Joey: You're Corrupting my friend you jerk!

Tea: (looking mad) Joey leave Kaibakun alone!

Joey: What's up with Kaibakun???? I thought you said he's an arrogant jerk!

Seto: ……………………..

Tea: Kaibakun……..it's because……..(pause)………….I…………like…………..him…….(scrathing her head)

Joey/Bakura: WHAT!!!!!!

The teacher walked into the class and saw the commotion in the side, so he tries to stop it.

Teacher: (a little bit yelling) Hey cut that racket out! Leave your jibber jabber at the end of class!

As the teacher restored order, class began shortly with Joey and Kaiba locking eyes and Tea staring at Kaiba and Bakura just shaking his head. And just like that class was done. Kaiba and Tea slipped out of class before Bakura and Joey noticed.

(Walking on the 3rd floor)

Seto: That was weird……….(sigh)

Tea: It's ok……

Seto: Tea, instead of calling me Kaiba kun just calls me Seto?

Tea: Seto…….I would like that! ()

Seto: Heh….. (blushing)

Tea: So Seto what class do we have next?

Seto: Let's see (reading his schedule) we got Philosophy.

Tea: Cool!

Seto: Shall we?

Tea: Sure.

The two walked to the 4th floor to class 4-C. As soon as the arrived there the Yugioh gang was there too. Tea thought to herself:

(Philosophy Class 4-C)

Tea: Shoot! They are all here!!!!!

Yugi waved at Tea.

Yugi: Hey Tea! Over here I saved you a spot.

Joey: Heh Ditching me and Bakura hah! Well we still go here before you did!

Kaiba was behind Tea and noticing there is only one seat on that side Kaiba whispered in Tea's ear.

Seto: I'll sit here you go with them…..

Tea whispered back are you sure……ok……..

Tea sat beside Yugi while Kaiba sat on the back on the other side.

Joey????????????? (staring at Kaiba) So Tea explain!

Tea: (trying to ignore) What are you talking about?

Bakura: You know what Joey is saying?

Joey: Ya spill it!

Duke??????? What's going on?

Tristan????? Ya Joey?

Joey: Are you and Kaiba going out!

Tea: What are you talking about?

Joey: You and ummm lets see (doing a Tea voice) "I Like Him"!

Tea: …………………… (blushing)

The teacher came in to save the day.

Teacher: Hello I'm Mr. Murdock…. And today we are going to talk about Plato…. So please take these notes down.

As class went on Kaiba and Tea are sharing stares at each other while the gang was getting uncomfortable. As soon as class was done Tea got up fast and headed out the door. Kaiba followed her out. The Yugioh gang were still packing their things and as they did this Yugi started to talk.

Yugi: (sad look while packing his backpack) ………………..

Joey: Don't worry Yug……..

Duke: So Yugi you never got a chance ?

Yugi: No………

Tristan: DUDE! If you like Tea why haven't you asked her out yet?

Yugi: I just never got a chance………..

Bakura: Well it looks like Kaiba is gonna get the girl…………..

Joey: Come on guys don't think of that Yugi needs our help so will do our best to help him!

Yugi: Promise?

All: You betcha!

The first day of school gone Tea and Kaiba are now waiting outside. A brief silence then Tea started to talk.

(Main street in front of school)

Tea: Seto do you want to hang out at my place to do some homework?

Seto: I would like to but I need to spend time with Mokuba…..

Tea: Oh……… How about tomorrow?

Seto: Um sure I guess…… I will tell Mokuba to hang with Rolland tomorrow so I can hang with you…… (blushing)

Tea: Ok!

Kiaba's White Limo pulled up to the side and Kaiba got in.

Seto: Do you want a ride home Tea?

Tea: Na its ok I'm going walk it…… I need the exercise.

Seto: You sure?

Tea: Ya no problem.

Seto: Ok……….(tells his driver to go) Bye………… (rolls up his window)

Tea stood there waving bye. The two start to think to themselves.

Tea: (in her head) A study date tomorrow!!! COOL!!!!!!!!!

Seto: So am I going to have a study date…… (sigh)

(Mazaki Residence)

Tea rushed home, she power walked the whole thing thinking she had to call Mai who was sick today so she wanted to tell her how the first day of school went.

Tea: (in her head while keying the door) I better get inside! I want to tell someone!

Tea gets in her house and locks the door. She picked up her house phone and dialed Mai's number.

Ok guys done this chapter working on the next one! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You

(Tea's House)

Tea called Mai's cell phone. After 4 rings she picks up the phone.

Tea: Hello?

Mai: Hello yes? (achoo)

Tea: Mai it's me Tea. You ok???

Mai: Tea what's up! () Long time no see! (sniff) Ya I'm good just a small cold.

Tea: Hehe ya anyways I got somting to tell you….. I'm in love with Kaiba!

Mai: WHAT!!!! Since when????

Tea: Wait I don't know………….

Mai: What do you mean you don't know???

Tea: It kind of happened to fast…….. And I don't know how to explain it…………

Mai: Well anyways Tea I have to head to work so I'll try to talk to you tomorrow at school….I know I skipped the first day cause I'm sick and now I'm working!!! So anyway I'll see you then ok?

Tea: Hehe no problem I'll tell you more tomorrow ok!!! Bye!

Mai: Later girl.

The two hang up the same time and Tea headed upstairs to change to her house cloths and then she called the pizza place. The pizza came in a rush so Tea paid the bill and set the pizza in her kitchen table as she started to eat she was thinking.

Tea: (in her head) Kaiba!!!!!! "squeel" what a hunk……. Yugi…………..the shy cute type…………. Errrrrr to many decsisions!

Meanwhile back at Kaiba's mansion

(Kaiba Mansion 6pm)

Kaiba was sitting in his office thinking of the events that happened today. He was drinking a water and trying to type his ideas for his upcoming projects but he notices his screen is still blank cause the picture of Tea stuck in his head.

Seto: (in his head) Why Tea……… Of all the people………. "sigh" She's Cute, she's nice, she's ……… the opposite of me!

Mokuba walks into the office with some milk.

Mokuba: Hey Seto! I got this milk for you.

Seto: It's ok….. I got my water…….

Mokuba: Fine then I'll drink it so I can get as tall as you! (LOL)

Seto: Ya………….

Kaiba let out a sigh and put his hands on his face.

Mokuba: Bro you ok????

Seto: I don't know………… Tea has been in my mind recently………

Mokuba: Cool! You got a crush on her????? So did you ask her out????

Seto: What??? No I don't know…….. It's confusing me!

The two stayed silent for a minute so Mokuba decided to break it.

Mokuba: Brother the only thing I can say is go for it….. I know you two are two different people but if your heart is telling you otherwise then go for it!

Seto: Wow Mokuba that's deep…… Did you steal that from a movie?

Mokuba: (lol) No silly I just thought of that myself……. Anyway I'm going to play my online game my paladin needs to reach level 70……

Seto: Cool…… thanks Moki…….

Mokuba: No problem brother.

Mokuba leaves the room and heads to his leaving Kaiba to think to himself. It was now 9 pm Joey, Yugi, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura stepped out of the arcade.

(Outside Kaiba Corp. Arcade)

Joey: That was a good match Duke!

Yugi: That was crazy!

Bakura: Ya nice one!

Duke: (smiling) Take that Tristan thought you could beat me in that racing game!

Tristan: Heh (mad) Next time Duke you'll see!

Serenity: Wow its late Joey we better get home.

Joey: No worries ya we better hehe.

Duke: Ok see you all!

Bakura: Ya later.

Joey/Serenity: Bye!

Yugi: See ya….

The gang headed in different directions Yugi was thinking about what Joey said so he rushed to get home. When Yugi got home his grandpa was sleeping already so he went straight to his room and picked up the phone. Yugi decided to call Tea.

Yugi: (dialing phone) Tea……..

Tea was watching CSI on the tv, her cellphone started to ring. As she looked at the caller she saw Yugi so she picked up.

Tea: Hey Yugi!

Yugi: Hey Tea………..

Tea: What's the matter?

Yugi: Are you and Kaiba dating?

Tea paused for a minute to think but even though it was unofficial she blurted out…..

Tea: Yes……………

Yugi: Oh I see……….. (pretending) Ummm Tea I got to go I need to do something……… Bye….

Tea: Wait Yugi…..

Yugi hung up the phone before Tea got to say anything. Tea sat on her couch and started to cry.

Tea: (thinking to herself and crying) Why must my heart feel like this……. I like Kaiba but Yugi……… I hope I make the right decision………..

Yugi was also thinking.

Yugi: (thinking with a sad face) I need to sleep……….. I can't deal with this right now……….

Back at Kaiba's mansion Kaiba was pacing around his office thinking.

Seto: (in his head) I need a walk I can't deal with this right now….. I'll go to the centre park……

Kaiba picked up a black jacket and went out. Meanwhile Tea finished sobbing so she also decided to head outside to think.

Tea: (in her head) I guess I'll go to centre park…………..

Tea changed to her white shirt long sleeve shirt and put on her khaki shorts and headed out. It was now 9:45 pm.

Tea: (in her head) I'll just take a 20 minute break and clear my head……………..

Alright done this chapter please review…… working on the next one.


End file.
